<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least I Keep His Eyes in My Life by Arleane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389567">At Least I Keep His Eyes in My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane'>Arleane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelica Schuyler-centric, F/M, No Dialogue, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada akhirnya, baik Angelica atau Alexander paham bahwa perasaan yang mereka simpan untuk satu sama lain tak mungkin terbalas. [A gift for ZettaiOtaku_27]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Least I Keep His Eyes in My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirelax/gifts">noirelax</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ketika pertama kalinya Angelica Schuyler mendaratkan matanya pada figur Alexander Hamilton, Angelica terpana.</p><p>Pria yang dilihatnya malam itu di pesta dansa musim dingin memiliki mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, tatapan mata Alexander menyiratkan kecerdasan yang tersimpan di dalam kedua bola mata birunya. Mata yang juga menyiratkan ambisi dan kecemerlangan, meski fisik kurusnya mengindikasikan seolah-olah potensinya tidak berkembang dengan semestinya.</p><p>Di antara berbagai tipe pria yang ditemuinya dan berusaha mendapatkan atensinya, baru kali ini Angelica menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang tidak memulai percakapan dengan memuji kecantikannya, melainkan seseorang yang berani menyampaikan topik mengenai politik atau revolusi yang sedang terjadi. Seseorang yang dapat mengimbangi intelegensinya.</p><p>Selama percakapan mereka berlangsung, pria itu begitu mengesankannya hingga membuat Angelica jatuh hati hanya dalam kurun waktu dua sampai tiga menit. Merasakan percikan-percikan magis di hatinya kala Alexander mencium tangannya. Kecerdasannya tercermin dalam kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Wajah tampan yang dimilikinya juga merupakan poin plus. </p><p>Angelica baru saja memimpikan kehidupan indah yang akan ia jalani bersama dengan Alexander, ketika ia berpaling untuk melihat Eliza-- yang mencuri pandang ke arah Alexander dengan tatapan sama sepertinya. </p><p>Tatapan jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama.</p><p>Sebagai Schuyler sulung yang paling cemerlang, Angelica sadar bahwa ialah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menikahi pria kaya, bukan pria yang ia cintai seperti Alexander. Selain itu, ia akan mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan adik-adiknya. Karena ialah yang tertua dari saudari Schuyler, karena ialah yang dipaksa untuk menanggung beban yang melekat dalam titel 'sulung'.</p><p>Termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya agar Eliza bahagia karena bisa menikahi pria yang dicintainya.</p><p>Karena Angelica tahu, bila ia memberitahu Eliza bahwa ia mencintai Alexander, Eliza akan berada dalam posisi yang sama sepertinya. Mengalah demi saudari masing-masing. Dan Angelica lebih memilih untuk menanggung beban tersebut sendiri dibanding adiknya yang ia cintai. Biarlah ia yang merasakan rasa sakit tersebut. Eliza akan puas dengan memiliki Alexander, sementara Angelica?</p><p>Ia takkan pernah puas.</p><p>Pernikahan Alexander dan Eliza hanya tinggal menghitung hari, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai marga adiknya bertambah menjadi 'Hamilton'. Angelica yang tak pernah melihat Eliza sebahagia ini sebelumnya merasa bersyukur atas keputusan yang diambilnya malam itu.</p><p>Eliza yang naif tentu takkan menyadari perasaan yang disimpan kakaknya rapat-rapat terhadap calon suaminya. Perasaan yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan. Sementara adik kesayangannya yang lain, yaitu Peggy, tampak begitu suportif akan pernikahan kakak termudanya. Membuat Angelica merasa bersalah apabila ia sampai mengacaukan momen yang begitu sempurna ini.</p><p>Hingga sampailah hari pernikahan Alexander dan Eliza yang diwarnai kebahagiaan bagi semua orang yang menghadirinya, tapi tidak untuknya. Sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita, tugasnya adalah membuat pernikahan adiknya berjalan lancar meski rasanya bagaikan menabur garam di atas luka.</p><p>Angelica takkan pernah melupakan malam itu, malam di mana ia bertemu pria yang dicintainya dan malam di mana ia terpaksa melepaskannya.</p><p>Meskipun, di kala malam, yang menjadi fantasinya hanyalah Alexander dan mata birunya yang menawan. Membayangkan skenario yang akan terjadi bila ia mementingkan perasaannya sendiri, bukan perasaan saudarinya. Membayangkan yang bersanding dengan Alexander di altar dalam balutan gaun pernikahan bukanlah Eliza, melainkan dirinya.</p><p>Angelica berusaha menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Berulang kali menyesali keputusannya tiap kali rasa sakitnya kembali ketika melihat Alexander dan Eliza yang begitu romantis, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain meratap?</p><p>***</p><p>Sudah sebelas tahun semenjak pertama kali Angelica Schuyler Church menyimpan perasaan terhadap Alexander Hamilton, dan hingga kini perasaannya tak pernah padam.</p><p>Dua tahun setelah kepindahan Angelica ke Inggris bersama suaminya, John Barker Church, ia dan adik iparnya tetap melanjutkan rutinitas mereka yang dahulu, saling mengirim surat. Meski mereka berdua terhalang oleh hamparan laut yang luas, perasaan Angelica dapat tersampaikan melalui tulisan yang ia rangkai tiap katanya untuk Alexander.</p><p>Atas permintaan saudarinya, Angelica memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarga Hamilton di musim panas sekaligus melepas rindu dengan saudari-saudari dan ayahnya, juga Alexander. Sebelum ia mulai menulis surat balasan untuk Alexander, Angelica menyadari satu hal ketika ia membaca ulang deret kalimat dalam surat yang dikirimkan Alexander dua minggu lalu.</p><p>Terdapat koma di tengah kalimat. Sebenarnya, itu bukanlah masalah. Masalah sebenarnya untuknya adalah di mana koma itu ditempatkan.</p><p>
  <i>'My dearest Angelica'</i>
</p><p>Alih-alih menulisnya secara biasa, Alexander menempatkan koma setelah kata 'dearest', mengubah artinya secara keseluruhan.</p><p>
  <i><b>'My dearest, </b> Angelica'</i>
</p><p>Hal sepele yang membuat Angelica dengan perasaan terlarangnya seolah masih memiliki harapan.</p><p>***</p><p>Alexander Hamilton adalah pria yang takkan pernah puas.</p><p>Titel itu melekat dalam dirinya, sebagaimana pribadinya yang haus akan segalanya dan tak pernah terpuaskan. Ambisi, ilmu pengetahuan, bahkan wanita.</p><p>Pertama kalinya Alexander menemui wanita dengan titel sama sepertinya adalah sebelas tahun lalu, tahun di mana ia dan calon istrinya bertemu lalu melangsungkan pernikahan di tahun yang sama</p><p>Ia membicarakan tentang Betsey, tentu. Tetapi, satu-satunya wanita dengan titel sama sepertinya bukanlah Elizanya tersayang, melainkan Angelica Schuyler. Mereka berdua terkoneksi oleh sifat yang sama. Takkan pernah puas.</p><p>Maka, saat Alexander menyinggung wanita di dalam daftar hal-hal yang takkan membuatnya puas, penyebab hal itu adalah karena sebenarnya ia tak puas hanya dengan Eliza seorang. Ia menginginkan lebih.</p><p>Oh, Alexander takkan berbohong mengenai fakta bahwa Angelica Schuyler masih saja menarik perhatiannya. Hati terdalamnya masih menginginkan Angelica, yang saat ini sudah menjadi saudari iparnya, dan inses masihlah hal yang tabu di zaman ini. Lagipula, di sebrang sana adalah tempat di mana Angelica dengan suaminya tinggal. Alexander takkan mengambil langkah yang lebih jauh daripada memasukkan 'flirt' dalam surat yang dikirimnya.</p><p>Saat Alexander, yang dalam waktu bersamaan berupaya agar rencananya untuk membangun bank pertama diterima, mendapat kabar dari Angelica bahwa ia akan mengunjunginya di musim panas, hatinya membuncah. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Alexander melihat sosok Angelica Schuyler? Dua tahun? Mungkin tiga?</p><p>Dan sepanjang itu pula, Alexander merindukan Angelica lebih dari apapun.</p><p>***</p><p>Angelica tiba di kediaman Hamilton di siang hari. Setelah melepas rindu dengan adiknya tersayang setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, ia melihat Alexander menuruni tangga dari lantai atas.</p><p>Tatkala mata coklatnya menatap ke dalam mata biru Alexander setelah sekian lama, ia kembali merasakan percikan di hatinya. Percikan yang sama yang dirasakannya sebelas tahun lalu.</p><p>Saat mereka berpelukan, Angelica menahan diri untuk memeluk Alexander lebih lama. Hal yang tak pantas bila dilakukan, apalagi saat ini mereka berada di depan Eliza. Setelah semua tahun-tahun yang berlalu tanpa Alexander di sisinya, Angelica tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat.</p><p>Eliza yang beranjak ke dapur untuk sementara waktu seolah-olah memberi ruang bagi Angelica dan Alexander untuk jujur mengenai perasaan mereka dan langkah yang akan mereka ambil untuk mengatasinya.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, baik Angelica atau Alexander paham bahwa perasaan yang mereka simpan untuk satu sama lain tak mungkin terbalas. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menjalin persahabatan antar ipar, antara kedua orang yang sama-sama mencintai Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! A gift for my dearest friend (yang menjerumuskanku ke dalam jurang Hamilton) 🤍 Angelica Schuyler is truly the definition of sacrifice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>